


The Crow Brothers: Patton's Story

by boredomsMuse



Series: 2020 TS:SS Fluffuary [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based on the swan brothers, Curses, Fairies, How Did I Get Here?, M/M, Older Sibling Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Older brother Virgil, idk - Freeform, it all just got out of my control, this got so long so fast, you can pry that headcanon from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: Fluffuary Day 14: Free Day - MoceitPatton and his brothers are under a horrible curse, one that's shaped them all their lives.  Even when the curse is over, Patton still has to live with it quite plainly.  It all leaves him feeling very alone.Until he meets De, that is.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: 2020 TS:SS Fluffuary [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624690
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	The Crow Brothers: Patton's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 for [fluffuary](https://tsshipmonth2020.tumblr.com/post/189435231607/fluffuary-2020-let-the-ships-sail) \- Free Day
> 
> Well this ended up way longer than I meant for it too.  
> It's also like... nothing like it was meant to be? I don't even know how in character it is anymore, it just sort of took on a life of its own and now we're here.
> 
> Please enjoy

_ This _ , Patton thinks as he watches Logan and Virgil dance,  _ is what  _ was  _ supposed to be like.  _ If their father had never been forced to hide them away, if their stepmother had never found them, this is what their life would have been. How nice it would have been, Patton thinks, to have been forever human.

“Care for a dance, stranger?” Patton jolts, looking away from his brothers to look at the voice. Or the man owning the voice, really. 

His first thought is that the man is very, very pretty. His second is that he hopes he’s not blushing.

“Oh, um, that’s alright.” Patton says. “I’m waiting to dance with someone else.”

“The new fiancee?” The stranger guesses. “You’re staring rather obviously.”

“I guess I am.” Patton accepts. “My brothers and I are old friends of his, we just want to give him our best wishes.” He explains. Or lies, really. Patton’s not fond of lying but there’s no avoiding it. Virgil says any talk of their curse, or their relation to Logan, could risk their stepmother finding them before they break the curse. Nothing good will come of that.

“So your brother said.” The stranger hums. “What was his name again?”

“He goes by Ani.” Even their names could give them away. 

“And you?” The stranger asks, leaning a little closer. Don’t blush, don’t blush. 

“Mora.” Patton answers, suddenly very glad for Virgil’s insistence they practice their names. “What’s um, what’s your name?” He asks.

“You can call me De.” The stranger says. “Since we’re going with nicknames, apparently.” He doesn’t sound malicious, but Patton still feels his heart stop for a second. How could he tell? Well, probably because everyone here has like three names and two titles to introduce. Yeah, it was probably just that. Right?

“So,” De starts, “that dance?”

“I really should wait to give my well wishes.” Patton claims. He really shouldn’t dance. Even if De is very pretty. And it would be very nice.

_ No, stop that _ , Patton orders himself. They only have so long they can be human, and it’s much too risky to grow attached. 

Of course, Remy’s been dancing all night and even Thomas looks like he’s made cautious friends in the court. It’s really only Patton and Virgil who’ve stuck to the side lines. So maybe it’d be okay?

“I think the prince-to-be will be a while.” De claims, gesturing to where Virgil and Logan are still dancing but more idly. Most of their attention seems to be on the gestures they’re making with their hands. To Patton, it’s only sign language. Gestures they all learnt from a book shortly after Logan took his vow of silence. 

To the new King, who watches Logan with cautious and untrusting eyes, it must look sinister.

“If you dance, I can tell you about the newly crowned king.” De offers. He must have followed Patton’s eye. “And your friends new lover.” He adds, nodding towards Prince Remus who's watching Logan with a more jealous expression. Probably not happy that some childhood friend has stolen his date. Which means Logan probably won’t have time to dance with Patton, even after he and Virgil stop talking.

So… well, what’s the harm with dancing with De? Especially since they are here to learn about Remus and Roman, to make sure their brother is really safe and happy here.

“Alright.” He agrees, smiling at Dee. “I’ll dance with you.”

At first they do talk about the King and Prince. Dee reveals that the old King, the twins father, was killed by a witch. Which is why King Roman is so protective of his brother, and so anxious about Logan. He shares stories about Remus as a child, because apparently the two were rather close. Patton quickly finds himself laughing at their antics.

And then they’re talking about De’s childhood, and Patton finds himself telling the safest stories he can about his own. Before Patton knew it, he and De had been dancing and chatting for hours.

It’s the most fun Patton’s had in years.

“I think you’re about to get that dance you were waiting for is coming this way.” Dee says as a song winds down.

“Huh?” Patton asks, confused until he feels a tap at his shoulder. Turning, he sees Logan standing there. “Oh, Lo!” He grins. “Hi!” Looking amused, his brother waves then holds out his hand.

“He’s all yours.” De says, stepping out with a bow.

“It was nice dancing with you.” Patton says before De can get too far.

“The pleasure was all mine.” De returns. “I hope to see you again soon.” And oh, ouch, that’s a real punch to the gut isn’t it? They’ve spent months building up the strength to remain human all night, it’ll be a long time before they’re able to be human for even the usual fifteen minutes again. Patton is very, very unlikely to see De any time soon.

_ Unless _ , a small part of him whispers,  _ Logan breaks the curse _ . 

“Hey Lo.” He says quickly as the song starts up and they start to dance.

‘ _ Sorry to interrupt, but I have missed you.’ _ Logan sighs, amusement in his eye. It’s nice to see. Even since this curse started, Logan’s looked so… dead inside. The only time Patton’s seen him light up like this is around Remus.

“I’ve missed you too Lo.” Patton smiles. “And you didn’t interrupt, we were just talking.” 

_ ‘Oh yes, just talking.’ _ Logan teases, making Patton laugh and blush.

“Well, I guess he is pretty.” He admits. “But it’s not like anything’ll come of it.” That was the wrong thing to say, Patton knows immediately as Logan’s shoulders slump.

_ ‘I’m sorry.’ _ He signs.  _ ‘I should be sewing, not dancing.’ _

“No.” Patton says firmly. “None of that. You haven’t done anything wrong. It’s your life, you know, it shouldn’t revolve around some curse.”

_ ‘Yours does.’ _ Logan argues.

“Sometimes.” Patton agrees. “But I don’t mind. I like being able to fly. And I think Ani likes being able to squawk at people.” That manages to get a small smile from Logan.

_ ‘I think he’s been wanting to peck at Roman all night.’ _ He signs and Patton laughs. They dance for two songs before the brothers need to part. Sunrise is coming soon, best not to turn into birds in the middle of the castle. 

As they say their goodbyes, as Logan promises he’ll have the shirts done before the wedding, Patton can’t help but look forward to it. Of course he’s always wanted the curse to break but, as years have gone on, he’s sort of gotten used to it. But now, with a taste of what human life is like, he can’t wait for Logan to finish their shirts. 

He just hopes Logan lives his life in between all the sewing.

“Remus asked me to teach him some signs.” Thomas says when the four of them have returned to their bird forms. They could have waited until the sun light reached them but none of them like the sense of having their humanity ripped away. It reminds them too much of the first time. Best to just turn back willingly. “I couldn’t teach him much, just the basics. Logan’s going to be thrilled.”

“De told me some stories about Remus as a kid, he sounds like a good guy.” Patton adds.

“Apparently he gushes all about Logan to everyone else.” Remy says. “I guess he’s good enough for Logan.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Virgil says. “No one’s good enough for Logan. But, if he makes Logan happy…” 

“I can’t wait for the wedding!” Patton announces, raising in the air in excitement.

* * *

Of course it’s not that easy.

It’s never been that easy for them, Patton should have known.

De had explained King Roman’s resistance to their brother, but he’d given Patton the impression King Roman would warm up to Logan. He doesn’t. Instead he has their brother put on trial, deaf to Remus’ protests. Throughout the trial Logan can do nothing to defend himself. He’s refused a quill and paper, people too convinced he’ll use them to write spells. The signs he makes in protests, the caws  _ they _ make it protest - it all means nothing to those around him.

That alone, perhaps, they could handle. King Roman isn’t cruel, right? He’ll just… banish Logan or something like that and when the curse is lifted and Logan can talk once more, they’ll come back and explain and everything will be fine.

But it’s not King Roman that casts the final judgement.

Virgil sees her first, looking through the castle window. He immediately turns to block the others, demanding they fly away.

“I don’t want you to see this!” He snaps, wings flapping in such a way that it’s impossible to look past him.

“That means it’s bad, doesn’t it? Oh gods, what are they doing to Logan?” Thomas fretts, looking torn between doing what Virgil says and trying to see what was going on.

“They’re not doing anything to Logan.” Virgil claims. “I’ll make sure of that, just let me handle this.”

They don’t want to, not really. Patton knows his brothers feel the need to protect Logan as firmly as he does. But he also thinks they’re just as scared as he is because they leave without much protesting, flying back to their nest in silence.

Patton makes the mistake of looking back. Of seeing Virgil turned to the window, and seeing what he was desperately trying to protect them from.

There’s a new advisor in the royal hall, wearing the same high-ranking, long-serving clothes of the old advisor. But it isn’t Joan. 

It’s their stepmother.

She’s found them.

* * *

Patton doesn’t tell the others, but only because he’s expecting Virgil too. He’s not sure what he’d do if Virgil returns and doesn’t tell them what happened.

Thankfully he doesn’t have to.

“She found us?” Thomas asks, feathers bristling. 

“No, she found Logan.” Virgil clairfies. “She doesn’t know where here.”

“She has to know we’re not far.” Remy points out. “And that Logan’s trying something.”

“Yeah, probably.” Virgil agrees, sighing. “But only in theory. Besides, I doubt she knows Logan can break the curse. The magic he’s using is very different from hers, she’ll probably assume it doesn’t work.”

“What did she do to him?” Patton asks cautiously.

“She probably cast a spell on the court, to convince everyone she’s always been there.” Virgil says, not at all answering the question. “Once Logan breaks our curse, her magic will backfire. That’ll break the spell on the court.”

“That doesn’t answer the question Virgil.” Remy says, frowning.

“I know.” Virgil sighs, bustling. If he were human, Patton thinks he’d be running his hand down his face. They wait but he doesn’t continue.

“Well?” Remy presses.

“I need you all to promise me you won’t go near Logan or the castle until it’s safe.” Virgil says. “No matter what she did, alright? Because if she gets her hands on us we’re screwed.”

“What did she do?” Thomas asks.

“Promise me first.” Virgil demands. Begrudgingly, they do. Or Remy and Thomas do, Patton manages to mumble with them but he promises nothing. Virgil’s too distracted to notice, which speaks volumes of his stress.

“She sentenced him to death.”

* * *

Because Patton promised nothing, he feels no guilt in sneaking towards the cells beneath the castle. Okay, he feels a little bit of guilt but, well, he’s worried! According to Virgil they only have a week until the date, and that was half a week ago! Since then he’s said nothing about how they’re going to get Logan out. So Patton’s worried! 

It takes some time but eventually he finds Logan’s cell. Patton expects to find Logan pacing, maybe picking the lock.

Instead he finds Logan on the ground, desperately working on the nettle shirts. 

With a caw, Patton flies in. He makes sure he’s seen then flies to the door, pecking at the lock. Logan shakes his head, turning back to the shirt. Patton caws again, and then a third time when Logan ignores him. Finally Logan looks up, eyes sharp.

_ ‘I don’t have time!’ _ He signs.  _ ‘I already lost a day with Remus having to fight to get these too me! I need to finish them!’ _

“Finish them?! You need to escape!” Patton argues, even knowing the Logan can’t understand the sounds he’s making.

_ ‘We’re running out of time. I can’t remake these again.’ _ Logan claims, apparently getting the gist of it. Patton all but bawks at the words. He knows what Logan is saying. They’re running out of time before the curse is truly complete, before it can’t ever be broken again. If they were to get Logan to safety they’d have to leave the nettle shirts behind and Logan would have to start again. Which could be too late.

But is Logan really saying that he’d rather die than let that happen? Surely he knows they don’t want that. Patton would rather be a bird than let anything happen to Logan.

Ah, but that’s the conundrum, isn’t it?

Patton isn’t sure what else to say, knows he can’t really say anything at all. He can only stand there, a useless bird.

_ ‘Go, before she catches you. I’ll have these done in time.’ _ Logan says, and then all his attention is on the shirt in his hands. Patton hesistants, looking to the cell window. Instead of leaving, he cuddles next to Logan. He’s careful not to touch the nettle shirt, knows that would ruin everything, but he sits with Logan as long as he can. It’s all he can do.

Virgil is there when he leaves.

“You promised to stay away.” He points out, although he doesn’t sound particularly mad. Just… tired.

“I didn’t.” Patton admits. “Just mumbled along.” Virgil can only sigh, rather than giving the usual lecture on magical bonds and how most wouldn’t put up with that. “Isn’t there something we can do.”

“Remus is trying.” Virgil says. “Roman seems hesitant to go through with it, but she’s got everyone else wrapped around her finger. If Roman pardons him, people aren’t going to take it well.”

“Can’t we convince Logan to run?” Patton asks. “You’re the oldest, he’ll listen to you.”

“No, he won’t.” Virgil shakes his head. “I tried, I even turned human for as long as I could. Logan isn’t backing down.”

“I don’t want him to get hurt.” Patton mumbles.

“And yet, you’d do the same if you were in his shoes.” Virgil points out. “We just have to hope that Logan’s done early, so we can step in.”

* * *

The day comes and Logan isn’t finished. He’s on Patton’s shirt, the last of them, and he’s so very, very close. But the fire is being built before him, and the people are jerring around him. What is an act of selflessness, they see as trouble. If not for Remus, Patton thinks someone might have ripped the shirts from him.

“You have been sentenced to death as a witch.” King Roman’s voice bellows over the crowds, his face somber. The ‘advisor’ next to him smirks. “Do you accept this plea?”

Logan says nothing, doesn’t even look up from the shirt. 

“Burn him!” Someone in the audience cries. 

“Burn the witch!” 

“Damn it!” Virgil exclaims. “Screw the risks, we’re stopping this.” He swoops in, his brothers more than happy to follow him towards Logan. Whatever they have to do, they’ll do.

Their stepmother was watching for them.

“The witch’s familiars!” She cries. “Kill them too!”

But Logan was watching too, and though the last shirt isn’t done he knows his time is up. He throws the shirts to them. The first to Virgil, then Remy, then Thomas, and finally Patton.

To the astonishment of the crowd, four human men appear in the place of the birds. Each wears a shirt made of nettle leafs. The youngest boy wears a shirt without a sleeve and, in place of his arm, there is a crow’s wing.

“If anyone comes near him, I will kill you myself.” Virgil growls.

“It worked.” Logan whispers, the first words he’s spoken in almost seven years. “Oh thank the gods it worked.”

“See!” Their stepmother cries. “Witchcraft!” But the crowd doesn’t not jeer along with her. Just as Virgil suspected, breaking the curse has backfired on her. Her magic is gone, her spells are broken.

She cannot manipulate the crowd.

“What did you do with Joan!” King Roman demands. 

“Impossible.” The witch mutters, realizing what’s happened. “That’s impossible!”

“Oh it’s very possible, step-mother asshole.” Virgil huffs. “See, magic doesn’t come free. When you cursed us, you forgot to pay the price. Logan’s sacrificed and suffered to free us, and your magic has come from your debts.”

“Is she going to turn into a bird?” Remy asks. “‘Cause I think that’s a bit too kind.”

“Oh trust me, she’s going to get so much worse than that.” Remus assures, glaring at the woman as an exhausted Logan rests on his arm. 

* * *

Their step-mother does pay, although Patton doesn’t like to think about the details of how. Logan gets some much needed sleep as his brothers explain everything to Roman and the people. It’s a long tale but, once it’s over, Logan has turned from suspicious stranger to loyal brother and hero. Patton’s pretty sure there are already ballads being written.

King Roman apologizes grandly to the four of them, and then to Logan when he wakes. Logan is unbothered - he read the kingdoms history and he understood Roman’s suspicions. Virgil understands his suspicions too, although more from the ‘magical price Logan was paying’ perspective. He still doesn’t forgive Roman, although he’s civil. Remus seems just as mad at his brother, which puts him in the good books with Virgil at least. 

Patton isn’t sure how to feel.

He’s not sure how to feel about Roman.

He’s not sure how to feel about Virgil reaching out to their kingdom, taking strides to accept the crown he never used to want.

He’s not sure how to feel about the crow wing that will forever replace his left arm. 

Their stepmother is gone but her curse on them wasn’t like her ongoing spell on the townsfolk. It didn’t die with her. The curse wasn’t fully broken, and so Patton will always have to live with a wing for an arm. At least, that’s what Virgil tells him. Far out of ear shot of Logan, who Patton can already see looking at him with guilt. 

Which is just ridiculous because Logan gave up  _ so much _ for them. What’s one wing for all that Logan suffered? For Logan’s shock when he woke up alive and well the day after his scheduled execution?

But Patton hasn’t been able to talk about that with Logan because… well, because it’s so depressing a thought. 

Right now things are so wonderful. The curse is broken (mostly), they’re all together again, the wedding is back on. Everything’s just, perfect. Right?

So, yeah, Patton isn’t really sure what to feel right now. Especially as the bliss of those first days start to wear off.

_ Especially  _ at the celebration ball that Roman scheduled for a month after their return. To celebrate their return, and reintroduce them into noble society, and probably in hopes it’d make Virgil and Remus less mad at him.

Except Patton kind of is sure what he’s feeling right now. He’s just… trying not to. Because he doesn’t want to feel sad, doesn’t want to start thinking that it’s unfair. But… well… he can’t really pretend things are going great right now. They’re not. Everyone’s gawking at him, and the only words he’s gotten all night are about his wing.

No one’s even asked him to dance.

Well, his brothers have but Patton thinks that doesn’t really count. Plus that was earlier, when his brothers weren’t all engaged in important looking conversations.

But it’s fine! Patton’s not sad! He’s happy! He’s human again, the curse is broken, of course he’s happy!

Right?

“So, is Mora a family nickname?” Patton startles, looking up to find De. Which is a little surprising because Patton’s sort of-maybe-definitely been looking for him all night with no success. For a moment Patton brightens. And then he remembers that he lied to De’s face last they met and his shoulders slump a little.

“It’s short for Morality.” Patton explains, mumbling a little. “It’s tradition back home for your middle name to be a trait your parents want you to have, I think it’s meant to be a blessing. Mine’s Morality.” 

“Patton Morality of the Forest.” De says his title easily, far more easily than Patton manages. The Forest, that’s what people call his kingdom and his home, but Patton finds himself with little attachment to the name. He was so young when their father hide them, he hardly remembers the kingdom at all.

“That’s me.” He smiles all the same.

“What would that make your brother? Ani was his name wasn’t it?” De asks.

“Oh Virgil’s middle name is actually Understanding, because he’s the heir and dad thought it was a good trait for a king. But dad used to joke that he should have made it ‘shy’ because apparently Virgil didn’t like social events, and then when he was older Virgil said it should have just been anxiety. That’s where he got Ani.” Patton explains, feeling a little better as he recalls the childhood story.

“I can definitely see the not liking social events part.” De notes, looking over to where Virgil is talking with other princes. Although Virgil is keeping a good face, Patton can tell he would just rather caw at the lot of them and go fly off to do his own thing. “What about your other brothers?”

“Well Remy’s middle name is confidence, although he always jokes that it’s actually sleep.” Patton says, nodding to where the man in question is lounging against a different wall, talking to some noble Patton hasn’t actually met yet. “And Thomas’ is Dedicated.” He says, gesturing to where Thomas is grabbing some food from the buffet. 

“Interesting.” De hums. “Here we simply keep our middle names secret, to make it harder to be cursed.”

“Oh we have hidden names too.” Patton assures. “Can’t be too careful with magic.” He adds and then mentally winces. He sounds too casual about that. He shouldn’t sound so casual about that. Hasn’t he already noticed the way it makes the servants uncomfortable? But De doesn’t seem to mind, humming and nodding as though Patton had said something obvious. Which, to be entirely honest, he had. 

“Well,” he starts, “since you’ve given me your proper name, it’s only fair if I return the favour. Although I’m afraid I don’t have nearly so much of a story.” He says, smiling a little. 

“I remember you having plenty of stories.” Patton teases. De only shrugs before stretching Patton a bow.

“Dante of the Mountain, pleasure to officially meet you Prince Patton.”

“And you.” Patton returns with a short bow of his own. He means to give a proper one but his arm still throws him off, too light and too odd moving for things to work how he means them too. 

“Care to dance?” Dante offers. Patton smiles, hoping it’s not dreadfully obvious how much he wants to, but he falters as he goes to lay his hand in Dante’s.

“My arm…” He points out. “I can’t really…” Do anything with it? Patton’s not sure how else to phrase it but he’d really rather not say that.

“You can alway dance with one arm.” Dante offers. “I saw your brothers doing it quite a bit so they could sign.”

“You wouldn’t mind?” Patton asks.

“What’s there to mind?” Dante says. Oh Patton hopes it’s not dreadfully obvious how nice those words are to hear.

“I’d love to dance.” He says. Dante leads him to the floor and, just like last time, Patton quickly forgets everyone for the man in front of him. Even the gawking and gossiping nobles.

* * *

That sense lasts for the rest of the night, and the next week that Dante stays at the castle. Unfortunately, it doesn’t last forever.

“Safe travels back.” Patton smiles, trying not to feel too sad as he watches his first non-family friend leaving. 

“Safe travels here.” Dante returns, organizing the last of his bags before turning to Patton. “You look like you’re never going to see me again.”

“Oh, uh, sorry.” Patton mumbles, looking away and ruffling his feathers. Which he, of course, immediately regrets while Dante didn’t even seem to notice. Patton was going to miss that. And miss the conversations, the invitations for tea. 

He was going to miss Dante a lot.

“I’ll write when I get home.” Dante assures. 

“I’d like that.” Patton smiles. 

“Until next time, Prince Patton.” Dante says, bowing and taking Patton’s human hand to press a kiss to it.

“Dante!” Patton laughs, hoping his face isn’t too flushed.

“Come visit when you can.” Dante suggests. “I think you’ll like the mountains, lots of fresh air. People with manners.”

“Oh someone’s always going to stare.” Patton claims, hoping he doesn’t sound bitter. “I’m already getting used to it.”

“You shouldn’t have to.” Dante claims. He lifts Patton’s wing up with his free hand. “This doesn’t make you any lesser. If anything it proves how strong you are.” Okay, Patton can’t pretend he’s not blushing now. Smiling, deciding to be a little brave, he leds forward and presses a quick kiss to Dante’s check.

“Thank you Dante.” He says, feeling a little validated when he pulls back and sees Dante’s cheeks are flushed.

“Come visit.” Dante repeats, smiling.

“I will.” Patton promises. Nodding, Dante finally steps away. He waves from the carriage and Patton watches him ride off, wing resting against his chest as he tries not to feel too giddy. That sounds like something, right? All the flirting was really real, right? Not just in Patton’s head?

“He seems nice.” Patton jumps, lighter wing flailing much more than his arm. Turning, Patton spots Virgil smirking against a pole.

“You did that on purpose.” Patton pouts, only one arm capable of resting on his hips.

“Maybe.” Virgil grins. “So, that’s the great Prince Dante?” He asks.

“Wait, Prince?” Patton frowns, looking back towards where the carriage has long since vanished. Dante didn’t say he was a prince! But then, he hadn’t given Patton any title at all.

“Remus says he’s Prince of the Mountains, that might just be Remus though.” Virgil shrugs. “Still, he seems nice.”

“He is.” Patton agrees, and then realizes he’s sighing and immediantly shuts that down. Virgil doesn’t miss it. “It’s not like that!” He tries but he quickly gives that up. “Okay, maybe it’s like that. At least I hope it is…”

“Looks to me like it was mutual.” Virgil says. “So, are you going to go visit?”

“Of course! But… well, maybe I should wait until everyone’s sorted. Like our home, and what we’re all doing.” Patton mumbles.

“None of that.” Virgil says firmly. “We’re spent our whole lives waiting for things to be sorted. Dad’s marriage, the curse. I think it’s time to stop waiting.”

“...I’ll think about it.”

* * *

Patton does think about it, and he thinks that Virgil is probably right.

But also, he’s not really sure  _ what  _ to do if he’s not waiting. The others don’t seem to have that problem. 

Virgil’s been making plans to return home, although he insists he go alone until he knows what the situation is. He leaves in a couple of days. 

Logan is settling in as Remus’ husband and stepping up as Prince. Apparently he’s the only one in the castle with a good enough sense of numbers to haggle. 

Remy has already left to visit another kingdom. One of the kingdoms Logan, and they, travelled to during the curse. There’s an alchemist there Remy wants to revisit, and possibly learn from. 

Thomas is about to leave as well, travelling with the advisor Joan and Talon. It seems he joined the party almost on accident, having stumbled into a conversation they were having about magic and proving he knew more theory than most. Patton’s sad to see them go, outside his family, Joan and Talon were probably the most relaxed about his wing. 

And really that’s why Patton’s so unsure, isn’t it? Because of his wing. The others can go off on adventures no problem but Patton? Well, it’s not exactly easy to live life with a wing for an arm.

He can’t even cut his own food.

So he stays put in Roman’s castle, content to stay there until he can return home. He ignores Dante’s offers about visiting, always bringing up some excuse, and eventually Dante stops asking. It’s silly and, logically, Patton knows that. Dante has already proved he doesn’t care about Patton’s wing. But somehow it feels different. Dancing and walking around the castle is different to having to deal with Patton and his wing all the time.

So Patton doesn’t know what to do, really. All he can do is watch his brothers live their lives while sticking to the sidelines. Still waiting. For something.

But it’s okay! He’s content! Patton becomes something of the castle babysitter and he loves it. Kids just ask about his wing and move on, they don’t gossip and mutter. And being at the castle means he can actually stick close to Logan, and get to know Remus and Roman. Plus, he has his letters from Dante!

Patton’s content waiting. He’s happy even.

And then the letters stop coming.

* * *

At first Patton thinks that maybe Dante’s just busy. It doesn’t bother him that he doesn’t get a letter.

But then he sends a second. 

And a third.

Quill hovering about the paper of his first, Patton decides to give up. He hasn’t heard from Dante. Maybe Dante’s grown bored of him. Or maybe he’s mad that Patton won’t visit. Or, or a thousand other horrible things that mean Patton should stop bothering him.

Patton doesn’t write a fourth letter.

Instead he throws himself into helping around the castle and the kingdom. He ignores the twinge in his heart when the only letters he gets are from his brothers, and double ignores the twinge when he reads about the lives they’re leading.

He’s happy.

_ He’s happy. _

Or at least that’s what he tells himself, blinking back tears before he knocks on the door to the green tea room. It opens soon after to reveal Remus and Logan sat at the table, the latter moving his leg relentlessly.

“Morning.” He greets, smiling and taking a seat across from them. Tea and breakfast is soon brought out. “What did you two want to see me about?”

“You and De are friends, right?” Remus asks. “Or more than friends? He was all over you when he was here last.”

“Remus.” Logan scolds.

“Just calling it like it is babe.” Remus shrugs, smirking.

“We’re friends.” Patton answers before the conversation can get derailed before it begins. Remus seems to have that effect with conversations. “But we haven’t spoken in a while. He stopped sending letters.”

“Yes, all correspondence with the Mountains has ceased recently.” Logan confirms. His voice still hasn’t recovered from the seven years without use, still too quiet and too rough. “The little we have heard suggests that something’s gone wrong.”

“Gone wrong?” Patton repeats. “Is Dante alright?”

“We aren’t sure.” Logan admits.

“Probably not though.” Remus hums. “It’s his kingdom, so if something’s gone wrong it’s definitely affecting him.”

“Remus.” Logan scolds again, getting another shrug in response. “We were hoping you could go check on him.”

“Me?” Patton frowns. “Won’t someone else be better?” Someone with two human hands, for insistence.

“Nah.” Remus claims. “It doesn’t make sense for anyone else to make a causal call. Plus, with the wing, you won’t be seen as a threat!”

“I’m not a threat.” Patton claims. “I can’t do much with only one arm.”

“You can do plenty.” Logan argues. “You just need to think a bit.”

“You’re sure Dante’s in trouble? And only I can help?” Patton checks, just to be absolutely certain.

“Most definitely!” Well, Remus doesn’t really leave any room for doubt does he?

* * *

Stepping into the Mountain Palace, Patton knows the problem immediately.

Well, actually, he knew the moment the carriage pulled into the kingdom that there was a problem. It was too quiet, too sombre. But as he walks into the castle, he can  _ see _ the problem.

It’s hanging off of Dante’s arm.

“What?” Dante frowns, almost stepping out of the strangers grip. Except the stranger doesn’t let him.

“Sorry for not sending word ahead.” Patton apologizes, forcing a smile and relaxed figure. “My brothers were getting a bit stuffy, you know? Thought I’d stop by. Is that alright?”

“Oh of course it is!” The stranger claims, smiling like this is his palace and his hospitality to give. “We haven’t the pleasure, Call me Amber of the Mountains.” The stranger greets, hand out.

“Call me Pat.” Patton returns, shaking his hand. He can see Dante tensing to the side.  _ It’s okay, _ he wants to say,  _ I know what I’m doing _ .

“Forgive my rudeness,” Amber starts but Patton cuts him off with a sheepish smile.

“The wing?” He guesses.

“Apologies, it’s not a common sight. I must admit, I’m curious.” Amber says.

“It’s alright. It’s the result of a curse, never quite broken I’m afraid.” Patton answers. He can almost sense Dante’s confusion, no doubt because he knows that what Patton’s saying isn’t quite the truth.

But it isn’t quite a lie either, and really that’s all that matters with someone like this Amber.

“Horrible thing, curses.” Amber smiles, hand squeezing Dante’s arm. 

Something has, indeed, gone very, very wrong.

“Pat, let me show you the gardens before anything else.” Dante says. “You’ll love the flowers.”

“A wonderful idea.” Amber agrees.

“I hate to steal him from you, but could we have a moment alone? It’s impolite to gossip about family members to strangers.” Patton smiles.

“Ah, of course.” Amber says, his expression turning swear for just a moment before he, begrudgingly, let’s Dante go. “Don’t be long now.” 

“We won’t be.” Dante says, although he doesn’t sound too happy about it. He almost flees the room, Patton has to rush to keep up.

As soon as they’re in the garden and out of ear shot, Patton speaks up.

“Why is there a fairy in your house?” He asks, whispering.

“So you could tell.” Dante notes, frowning.

“Of course I could tell, my brothers and I aren’t exactly strangers to magic.” Patton points out. “What happened?” Dante hesitates and then, with a sigh, starts talking.

“I’m… not entirely human.” He admits. “Amber showed up talking about knowing my mother and I unfortunately fell for it. He’s taken to pretending we’re lovers, and that this is just as much his kingdom as mine.”

“How?” Patton presses.

“He’s bound me, if I’m gone from him for too long well…” Rather than answer, Dante turns fully to Patton.

The right side of his face is covered in scales.

“Supposedly, if I don’t return at all, I’ll become a snake. I haven’t tested it.” Dante mutters.

“How did he do this to you?” Patton asks. “Tell me what happened?”

“I told him my name.” Dante admits. “Not intentionally. I simply said the wrong thing and Amber figured it out. There’s nothing you can do for that.”

“Of course there is!” Patton claims. “You just need to take it back!”

“What?” 

“Leave it to me, okay? Let’s head back.” Already the wheels are turning in Patton’s head. You can learn a lot of things as a bird. You can learn a lot of things as a prince hidden away in a forest.

Logan may not be a witch and Patton most certainly isn’t one.

But Virgil is.

* * *

By the time dinner rolls around, Patton knows Dante is getting tense. So far it doesn’t look like Patton’s done much of anything, except play nice, and Dante must be getting nervous. But just because it doesn’t  _ look _ like Patton’s down anything doesn’t mean he hasn’t. Already his clothes are backwards, and his pockets full of oats. Precautions he shouldn’t need, but precautions none the less.

“So,” Amber eventually says during the main course, “tell me about these brothers of yours.”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Patton grins. “They’re rather great brothers. I’m the youngest, so they can be very overprotective. You might have heard of the oldest. I think you’d call him Fear.” For a moment Amber pauses, and then he laughs.

“You expect me to believe that you’re the brother of the infamous Fear? Unlikely.” Amber claims.

“We both know you can tell if I was lying.” Patton says. 

“Fear is a bird spirit.” Amber argues.

“No, Fear was cursed to be a bird.” Patton corrects. “How do you think I got this wing?”

“Alright.” Amber says. “Say I believe you, why tell me that? Even Fear couldn’t do anything to me here. I’ve got his name.” He nodded to Dante, unbothered when the Prince hissed at him.

“Would you trade it?” Patton asks.

“I doubt Fear gave you his name.” Amber rolls his eyes. 

“He didn’t. But he’s very protective. If I trade you my name for Dante’s, Fear will trade you his name for mine.” Patton offers.

“Pat, no.” Dante refuses, eyes wide.

“Shush dear.” Amber orders. “You’d trade me your name?”

“If you give me Dante’s. And you leave forever afterwards.” Patton confirms.

“Alright, brother of Fear.” Amber smirks. “Give me your name.”

“Give me Dante’s first.” Patton says. 

“Alright. I grant to you the name of Dante Riverdale of the Mountain.” With Amber’s words a rush runs through Patton. This magic has a different feel than his curse did, it’s more refreshing. Free from Amber, Dante immediately pulls away. The fairy looks unbothered but then what’s one castle compared to power like Virgil’s.

“Your turn.” 

Too bad he won’t get it.

“My name is Patton Morality of The Forest.” Patton says, and then goes back to eating. Amber’s grin drops.

“That isn’t your true name.” He says.

“No, but it’s my name.” Patton argues. “That’s all you traded for.” A scream of rage fills the room but when Amber tries to step forward, he can't. “I upheld my part of the trade. Now you have to.”

Despite the curses Amber tries to fling, he can’t stop himself from disappearing and none of them hit their mark.

“Where did he go?” Dante asks, staring at the space the fairy had once been.

“Well I said he had to leave.” Patton says. “So at the very least he’ll never be able to come near us again.”

“Okay.” Dante accepts. Then, calmly, he walks around to stand in front of Patton’s chair. Lifting him out of the chair, Dante wacks him hard on the wing. “What the hell were you thinking?!” He demands.

“Ow!” Patton whins, rubbing the sore spot. “I told you I’d handle it!”

“You didn’t tell me you’d do something so reckless!” Dante snaps.

“I knew it was going to work… probably.” Patton claims. “Oh! But that reminds me, I give you-” before Patton can return Dante’s name, the royal presses his hands to Patton’s mouth.

“Keep it.” He says, blushing. “And don’t do something so stupid again!” He adds as he takes his hands back.

“If it means protecting you? No promises.” Patton grins.

**Author's Note:**

> [ And here is the usual tumblr blog](https://boredomsmuse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
